


A Moment Alone

by magicbubblepipe



Series: A Moment Alone [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, implied polyamory, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: On a visit back home, Rhett and Link steal some time together in the woods.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by this gifset over on remembertherandler's tumblr...  
> http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/post/154353693375/hides-xxx  
> Click that. Trust me.

Link’s back hits the tree with enough force to scratch him through the thin fabric of his t-shirt; the t-shirt that Rhett is trying to rip off him like it’s on fire. He gasps when the shirt’s gone and Rhett wastes no time in getting his hands on him. He winds an arm around his back, and gosh, he can get it all the way around to touch Link’s ribcage, his tiny waist. He uses that arm to pull Link right up against him, bare chests colliding. Link hisses at the sensation zinging through his sensitive nipples; he pushes up against Rhett, delighting in the feel of Rhett’s pale chest hair against his own. 

Rhett takes Link’s mouth and Link readily gives it up to him, plush lips invitingly open. Rhett sucks Link’s tongue into his own mouth and Link groans into him. The taller man uses his free hand to grip Link by the jaw, prying his mouth open so he can probe further. This show of force makes Link weak in the knees; he’d fall down if not for Rhett’s iron grip around his waist. His cock is throbbing where it’s trapped in his tight skinny jeans, right up against Rhett’s. His nails are raking down Rhett’s back, roaming up into his wild blond hair and tugging in just the way he knows he likes. 

Growling, Rhett releases his mouth, taking in the sight of Link flushed and slick with his spit. He can’t resist leaning back in and biting that sinful lower lip, tugging it between his teeth. Link’s hips jump against him and he gets his own teeth on the length of Rhett’s neck, those sharp canines driving him wild whenever they break skin. Rhett’s caressing Link everywhere he can; over his sharp collarbones and strong shoulders, his long, graceful neck. He finally fists his hand in Link’s black hair, tugging at that fluffy mess he loves so much. 

Link submits immediately, moaning as his head falls back, exposing himself completely. Rhett’s dick jerks at the sight of him, can never believe how beautiful he is, no matter how often they end up here. 

Link says, “Please,” all breathy through the stretch of his throat, adam’s apple bobbing when he tries to swallow. Rhett can’t help but attack, sucking a bruise into the pale flesh that anyone could notice. Link must be really far gone not to chastise him for that. 

Rhett’s hips start a steady roll, coaxing Link into following his rhythm, nearly lifting the smaller man off the ground on every upward grind. Link doesn’t stand for much of this before his hands dive toward Rhett’s fly, trembling as he forces the button free. As soon as there’s room enough, he shoves that hand right down inside Rhett’s boxers, cupping his hot length. Rhett whines, shoving into the firm grip of Link’s hand while he goes for Link’s pants. 

Link whimpers at the first touch of Rhett’s big hand. He pulses pre-come into his friend’s palm and Rhett uses it to start jacking him slow and steady. Link squirms, trying to get more, faster, harder but Rhett is determined to maintain control. As much as Link enjoys being the boss, he can’t deny the searing hotness of a dominant Rhett. He relaxes slowly into his lover’s embrace, mimicking Rhett’s pace stroke for stroke. 

Rhett’s breath huffs hotly against Link’s ear and he shudders at the first touch of his wet tongue, coaxing the lobe between his teeth. He drags his lips and teeth and tongue down the column of Link’s throat and stops at one pink nipple, sucking it roughly into his mouth; Link cries out, his whole body seeming to throb with want, nails certainly scoring Rhett’ shoulder. The hand on Rhett’s dick loosens in his own pleasure and Rhett takes the opportunity to sink to his knees. 

Link groans with understanding, automatically reaching for Rhett’s tousled hair while the other man sucks a trail of kisses down his flat belly. He mouths at the tender skin, his hands squeezing him around the sides and hips, luxuriating in the feel of all that bare softness offered up to him. He plants one hand flat on Link’s stomach and uses the other to yank his pants down enough to fully free his cock. Link writhes beneath the binding weight of Rhett’s hold on him, shivering when Rhett blows a cool stream of air over the damp head of his erection. 

Rhett takes in the sight of him, hard and flushed; Link twitches at the attention, hips lifting toward Rhett’s mouth. “Rhett,” he breathes. The very tip reaches Rhett’s plush bottom lip, painting it with slick. 

Rhett moans, opens up his mouth and takes in as much as he can manage. Link gasps, arching into the wet heat and causing Rhett to choke. He pulls off to catch his breath, mouth obscenely pink and connected to Link with a string of saliva. Link’s apologizing and stroking Rhett’s hair but Rhett’s already diving back in even more eagerly than before. Link swears as Rhett slides his mouth right back around him, sinking down even further than before. He stays there still for a moment, jaw loosening, and then he swallows. 

“Shit, Rhett,” Link exclaims, going dizzy at the muscles fluttering around the head of his cock. 

When Rhett starts to bob his head in earnest, he lets Link start thrusting into his mouth. Link barely notices Rhett’s wandering hand until there’s a finger stroking over his entrance. He trembles, pushing down, urging the tip inside. 

Rhett pulls off his dick and coughs, staring up at Link in surprise. “You’re wet,” he says eloquently. 

Link’s eyes are barely open, glasses sliding down his nose. “You think I’d come out here unprepared?” Link asks, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. 

Rhett laughs, but it’s a dark, heated sound. “Oh, you’re gonna get it, Neal.” He leans in and attacks the delicate skin at the connection of thigh and groin while he pushes two fingers right up inside. 

Link yelps and widens his stance, spreading his legs as far as his jeans will allow. Rhett’s tongue laves over him, slides over the shaft of his cock while he works Link open. Link’s trapped in an agony of pleasure, rocking between the fingers stroking him from within and the hot mouth teasing his length. 

“C’mon, Rhett,” he begs, dragging his cock along Rhett’s cheek, the dense softness of his beard. He’s intoxicating. “Fuck me.” 

Rhett doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls his fingers free and gets to his feet. Link eagerly turns around, bracing his hands on the tree. Rhett draws in a sharp gasp at the sight of his gorgeous back; all broad shoulders and tapering waist, the delightfully jiggly swell of his ass. Rhett gives it a slap just because he can’t help it and Link cries out, rocking forward and back like he’s not sure if he wants more of it. Rhett knows he could go on spanking Link and making him beg for hours but the urge to be inside of him is overwhelming. It’s been almost two weeks since they’ve been able to do this. 

They’re back in North Carolina, visiting with their families over spring break. The two of them had spent nearly every moment in the company of their wives or children so when the opportunity to be alone arose, they grabbed it. That’s what brings them here, out in the woods by a secluded part of the river they used to frequent as teens. In fact, right now Link is face-level with their weathered initials carved in this tree, the one they used to sit beneath and kiss for hours. 

He doesn’t have much time to get sentimental before Rhett’s pressing hot and heavy against his hole. Rhett plants one big hand in the middle of his back, holding him steady while he slides in to the hilt. Link breathes through the familiar stretch, purring at the hands stroking along his sides. Rhett grunts softly as he starts to move, just incremental thrusts of his hips, dragging sparks of fire along Link’s nerves, making him crave more. He’s soon pushing back, urging for Rhett to just go for it. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Rhett’s voice is husky and close, breath teasing the nape of Link’s neck. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Link smiles, “I know you will.” 

The first real thrust slaps against Link’s ass, startlingly loud in the still of the forest. Link lets out a long groan, dropping his head forward. Rhett doesn’t allow this for long; he grabs Link by the hair, pulling him back until his back is bowed dramatically, Link whining and putting up a token struggle. Rhett knows better; knows how much Link loves to be manhandled during sex. He holds him firm while he picks out a rhythm, strong even thrusts that punch out little gasps and moans from the smaller man. 

Link’s always vocal and Rhett loves it, especially when they’re somewhere they can really let loose. He throbs with every reedy whine, every desperate keen that escapes Link’s mouth. Link feels so hot around him, pulling him in tight on every powerful thrust. It’s overwhelmingly good and the idea of Link getting himself ready for this is scintillating. He can clearly picture Link bent over the bathroom sink, lubed up fingers buried deep in his ass. He growls, arching forward to sink his teeth in Link’s shoulder. 

Link cries out, leaning hard on one hand so the other can reach between his legs. He starts stroking himself furiously and Rhett takes the opportunity to latch onto Link’s hips, slamming him back down on his cock. 

“Rhett...Rhett,” Link chants, “So close, baby. Keep fuckin’ me.” 

Rhett’s blood is rushing in his ears; he’s powerless to do anything but mindlessly obey. He throws his whole body into rough, pounding thrusts, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him. He knocks Link’s hand out of the way and takes over, jerking him hard and fast. Link’s pretty sounds get louder, echoing around them, driving Rhett crazy. He feels it when Link starts to come; the tensing of his body, the ripple of muscle clenching and pulling him in impossibly tight. Link shouts as the come starts spurting over Rhett’s hand, surely painting the tree in front of them and the grass beneath. 

Rhett follows him right down, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he throws his head back on a groan and comes. He rides the waves of pleasure slowly back down and feels Link prying Rhett’s hand off his sensitive cock with a whimper. Rhett whispers an apology and slumps forward, smearing messy kisses across Link’s sweat damp shoulder blades. The smaller man is trembling with the effort of supporting them both so it’s with extreme reluctance that Rhett gently pulls himself free. 

Link sags against the tree, Rhett’s come dribbling down the backs of his thighs. If they were teens again, Rhett would be ready for round two at the sight of Link all pliant and fucked out. As it is, he can’t help but collect some of his release on his fingers and push it back inside. Link whimpers in over-sensitivity and reaches back to swat weakly at Rhett’s hand. 

The taller man chuckles fondly and helps Link stand back up. He pulls him into his arms and Link eagerly leans against him, nuzzling into his chest. He cards his fingers through Link’s damp hair, humming in contentment. 

“We should probably do some actual fishing before we head back,” Link finally says, voice muffled where he’s got his cheek mashed into Rhett’s chest hair. 

Rhett’s deep laugh rumbles right into Link as he squeezes him tighter. “I don’t think the girls will be surprised if we come back a little red-faced and empty handed. It’s the kids who’ll wonder.” 

“Well, let’s just take a nap and tell them we didn’t have any luck today,” Link suggests on a yawn, “We’ll go out to dinner instead.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Rhett agrees, slowly pulling back so he can press a kiss to Link’s forehead. 

They lazily do up their clothes and grab their fishing poles, heading back toward Rhett’s rental car. They roll down the windows and stretch out as best they can, Link’s head pillowed on Rhett’s lap. Rhett sets an alarm for an hour and drops his hand into Link’s hair, absently toying with the glossy strands as he starts to drift. 

“I love you, Link,” he says softly but all he gets back is a ridiculous snore. Rhett falls asleep smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to donate, you can *buy me a cup of coffee* over on Ko-fi :)  
> http://ko-fi.com/kelseymcgriff


End file.
